Team Heroes: It's Christmas Time once again
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: When it comes to the Holidays, it's never easy: Shopping, Chaos Emerald hunting, and helping and meeting new friends. It's always an adventure for Team Heroes. Late X-mas story. Massive Crossover and Pairings.


**Team Heroes: It's Christmas Time once again**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: When it comes to the Holidays, it's never easy: Shopping, Chaos Emerald hunting, and helping and meeting new friends. It's always an adventure for Team Heroes. Late X-mas story. Massive Crossover and Pairings.<strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas… That special time of year when both family and friends come together and spend time with one another. To a certain leader, it was a very important day. Michael 'Jermaine' Johnson, the leader of Team Heroes was waking up on an early day before Christmas Eve morning. He stretched his arms and rose from his bed to take his shower. After his shower, Michael changed into his usual attire: a black jacket over a blue shirt with dark blue jeans. His favorite black shoes were on his feet, which were faded from all the battles and running he has been in. When he stared into the mirror, he noticed how much he has grown and changed; His dark brown skin, black wavy hair, brown eyes and odd faded skin under his right eye. Despite being a young adult, Michael's average height was around 5'9. He sighed, wishing he wasn't still short. Michael then heard the sound of his cellphone ring, with the chorus of <em>'A Song for Mama'<em> was playing. He chuckled, wishing he had changed that. When Michael went to pick up the phone and answer it, his mother's voice was heard.

"Morning Michael." his mother said.

"Morning mom." Michael replied.

"How's things with your sister and Team Heroes?" his mother added.

"Doing well. The others and I plan to that new mall. The one with over 500, 5 food courts, and some many attractions there." said Michael.

"Sounds like you and your friends already have your shopping plans. Well I'll be out too. Have a good day and try not to get killed again." Michael's mom said her voice in a calm but worried tone.

Michael chuckled. "You know I can't keep that promise. Well I best finish getting ready. Tell our family we give our best regards."

"Okay. Good bye Michael." his mom said.

"Bye mom." he responded and hung up the phone.

Michael then walk up to his door and took from the doorknob his house keys and place them around his neck. Michael then looked at two other things on the doorknob: a keychain which allows Michael and other Keyblade wielder members to choose new wielder and lastly was a blue crystal embedded with a seashell. When Michael picked it up and held the crystal in his forefinger and thumbs and muttered only one name: Xion.

Back around Michael's summer vacation, Michael and Team Heroes learn the truth about Xion and traveled the worlds to stop her from using Kingdom Hearts to destroy the universe. In the end, the raven haired leader and his team were able to stop Xion and save the worlds once more. Michael put the final blow on Xion, ending her existence and returning her true form; A black haired female Sora. When Michael woke up back in his world, all was left of the 14th member was the seashell crystal. Michael is the only one who remembers as now everyone both good and evil alike have forgot her. Although Xion was a Mary Sue, Michael still thought of her as a friend and kept the seashell crystal as a reminder of a good friend. Michael place the crystal around his neck, the keychain as well and walk outside the room.

Inside the Living Room Lightning's group were the only ones up early this morning. Serah Farron was fixing breakfast while her older sister Lightning was reading a morning paper with her legs crossed. Snow was sitting at a table reading a Video Game magazine while Hope and Vanille were watching a Christmas special on TV. Fang was polishing her lance as the group spotted Michael.

"Good morning Michael!" they greeted.

"Morning guys, is the others awake yet?" he asked.

"Nope, we're the only ones that got up. The others might wake up soon. Besides we have an important day on our hands." said Lightning.

As Serah passed Michael a plate of pancakes topped with strawberries and syrup. As Michael ate, he then said, "When it comes to us, it's always an important day for us."

"You've been doing this for years, this must be like a chore to you." said Lightning to him.

"When you put it that way, then yes." Michael admitted.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the rest of Team Heroes were awake and were inside the living room with Michael and Lightning's team. The 20-30+ teams were talking and conversing with one another as Michael noticed one of their numbers was missing and that was Sora himself.<p>

"Hey guys. Has anyone seen Sora this morning? I thought at least he'd be awake by now." asked Michael.

Everyone look to one another and shrugged. Normally the brunette Keyblade wielder would be his energetic self and be the first awake, but not even a peep from him. A girl with long brunette hair spoke next. "I haven't seen dad since I woke up. Maybe he's still in his room."

The girl was named Kai, and strangely enough she is Sora's sixteen year old daughter. Her origin of existence comes from her father Sora and her mother Lexiza, nobody to Eliza; a classmate to Sora.

"You know, Sora has been really to himself since Kairi saved him." Naruto pointed out.

During their summer vacation, Sora learned that Kairi has been together with Namine for almost three years. Enraged, Sora's inner light turned Sora into JesuSora. To save Sora, Kairi fought JesuSora on her own and destroyed the tainted side of him. Once beaten, Sora lost all his memories of the past years with Team Heroes, meaning Sora doesn't remember being in a relationship with Kairi.

"You know, Sora has been depressed with the whole Kairi/Namine ordeal." added Terra.

"Can you blame him? Over five years of real moments with Kairi and Team Heroes were wiped clean from his mind. On top of that, the girl he loves is with someone else." Oliver said, surprising everyone including his team.

"When did Oliver get smarter?" Lilly asked.

"Don't ask me, he's your boyfriend." Miley said, going back to reading a teen magazine.

"Remember what I said over the summer? It's not like I hate Sora, but not like he's the only person I care about. I'm not princess waiting for some in knight in shining armor or some object. I'm me, no one else." said Kairi.

"We understand Kairi, It's not like we understand, we really do." admitted Phoebe. "But even I can't stand a sad Sora. I feel his emotions every day, Michael as well. It's heartbreaking Kairi, it really is."

Everyone nodded, including Kairi and Namine as well as Riku got up from his seat. "If it means anything, I'd like to speak to Sora. Sora has always been a brother to me and I wouldn't like Sora sad on Christmas day. It's not bearable." said Riku.

Michael nodded. "Okay Riku. Sora is your friend and you should take care of it."

"Okay, thank you Michael." Riku said as he left the living room and stood in front of Sora's door and knock on it. When Riku didn't hear of a response of 'Come in', he began to panic. Worried that Sora might have done something dangerous, he opened the door. Riku found Sora sitting on the foot of his bed with his hang low and looking at a picture in his hands. The Picture consist of Sora, Riku, Kairi, their friends Donald and Goofy, the nobodies Roxas and Namine, the Keyblade warriors Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Lexiza, his daughter Kai, Leon's sister and Riku's girlfriend Jessie, and the humanoid Unversed Rose and Jackson. Sora's eyes were sullen and sad as he saw how happy he and Kairi were together. Sora then looked up to see his best friend Riku standing at the doorway.

"Riku…" Sora said softly.

Riku walked inside the room and sat near his longtime friend. "Everyone is wondering where you were. We were worried about you."

"Oh…" Sora said as he looked back to the picture. "Riku… Did I do something wrong?" he asked Riku.

"Huh, why say that?" Riku replied to him.

"Did I do something wrong to male Kairi not love me?"

Riku sighed and placed a hand on Sora's shoulders. "Sora, I know it's hard on you it's difficult to accept because you lost memories and history. But don't think Kairi doesn't love you or doesn't care for you. Kairi changed and grown a lot since we met Michael and Team Heroes. It might be a lot to take in but soon you'll understand." Riku lectured.

"Riku…" Sora said at once.

"Riku's right you know, dad." a voice said.

Sor4a and Riku turned to see Kai and Lexiza standing by the doorway.

"I know most this happening was my fault but I agree with Riku." said Lexiza.

"Lex..." Sora said softly.

"So dad, will you cheer up for us? It's the holidays and I want to see you smile again." Kai added to her father.

Sora looked around to his friends and daughter and took in every word they said into thought. A whole had passed as a smile formed on Sora's face,

"That's much better, are you ready to come out your room?" Riku said to him.

Sora nodded and replied with, "Yes,"

"That's more like it. Come on, the others are waiting." said Lexiza as Sora rose from his bed followed Riku, Lexiza, and Kai out of his room and back to the living room.

As everyone began talking about their shopping plans, Michael was speaking with Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, have you seen one of our Gummi Ships?"

The ebony hedgehog folded his arms and said, "Not sure, are you worried?"

Michael rubbed the back of his head, "A little. Gummi Ships are really valuable and allow anyone to travel to other worlds. Who ever found it will return it sooner or later. I got change into my winter wear, later." Michael said as headed to his room. When Michael emerged from his room, he was wearing a grey coat with black snow pants, Black gloves and black earmuffs. As Michael walked through the hallway, Michael overheard a conversation from two members.

"And how do you know what's best for Riku?" the first voice said.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" the second voice retorted.

"Oh and how does a one-night stand counts as a boyfriend?" the first voice sneered.

Michael then heard the sound the sound of someone being slammed against the wall. "Take that back, Saya!" the second voice roared.

When Michael turns the corner, he found the two chiropteran queens Saya and Diva talking to one another or how it looks like it, auguring as Saya was push against the wall.

"Saya, Diva, what's going on?" Michael asked.

Diva released her older sister and turn to Michael. Michael noticed that both of them were wearing coats, scarves, and earmuffs with their respectable colors: Red for Saya and blue for Diva.

"Oh sorry Michael, I guess you over overheard us didn't you?" Diva said with an embarrass look on her face.

"Yeah I heard you. So what's bothering you? You two never arguing in the morning." He added, placing his hands into his pockets.

Saya got up from the floor and said, "We discussing what to get Riku for Christmas when I said something out of nowhere and well, you heard what happened next."

While Saya straighten up her winter clothes, Diva spoke next. "Riku is my groom to be, I want to give him something special, but big sister was being rude and teasing." Diva added, sounding like a child.

Michael sighed and ruffled his hair. "Umm, if it helps my Christmas shopping isn't to major, so maybe I can help you. Besides, Riku is my friend too."

Diva was then overjoyed with emotions as she ran to hug Michael, crushing the raven haired leader with her vampire strength. "Oh thank you so much Michael!"

"Diva, you're crushing Michael!" Saya pointed out.

Another red blush form on Diva's face as she released Michael. "I'm very sorry Michael, I shouldn't have done that."

Michael adjusted his body from where Diva crushed it. "I'm okay Diva, I'm okay." He smiled as he thought bitterly, _'I think I like her as a crazy killing bitch but I can't change the past, I learn that the hard way.'_

"Well, shall we discuss present ideas?" suggested Saya.

"Sure." replied Michael as he followed Saya and Diva back to the living room.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile with Sora and the rest of Team Heroes—<p>

The brunette haired keyblade wielder was walking up to Kairi who was having a conversation with Namine and Roxas.

"Umm Kairi?" asked Sora.

The auburn haired teen turned around to see Sora behind her. Roxas and Namine look to see Sora as well.

"Oh Sora, I didn't see you there something you need?"

Sora patted his hands together as he replied with, "Umm Kairi, I know you, Roxas, and Namine are shopping together, but I thought maybe, I join you. I want to hang out with you like the old days. So please, I really want to shop with you."

Kairi look to Roxas and Namine who nodded for letting Sora tag along. The auburn haired teen ruffled her hair and said, "Well if you want, I guess you can come with us shopping." Kairi said at once.

Sora breathed in relief. "Thank you Kai."

Kairi smiled. "Sure, don't mention it."

Once Michael came back to the living room with Saya and Diva, the heroes continued talking to one another. Like Michael himself, all of Team Heroes were wearing coats, scarves, hats, and gloves. The leader walk to the front of the room and announced, "Okay, is everyone ready to go to the new mall?"

"I'm game for it. Anything to escape the idea of my mother's homemade fruitcake she's mailing to me and Cody. She called us about mailing it." Zack said to his group and Team Heroes.

"My stomach is still in pain from last year." Ash groaned, rubbing his stomach simulate a stomachache.

"I think we'll be cooking the cake this year. I may be a parent, but I can agree with everyone there that Carey needs cooking lessons." Piper reassured them.

"So Michael, is it time to go to the mall?" Dawn asked.

Michael look to his watch and said to the blunette that the mall opens at 10:00 am and it was a 55 minute ride there. With everyone ready to go, the heroes left the house and walk to the parking lot where their Gummi Ship waiting for them. Michael and Team Heroes noticed the three feet of snow on the ground as snowflakes fell from the sky. Michael held out a gloved hand as a single snowflake land on his hand.

"I'm glad it's snowing again, makes home look like a winter wonderland." Ventus said, catching snowflakes in his hand as well.

"We're still having our Christmas eve/day parties' right?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, since when we don't have one, now let's go inside." Michael said to his friends as they entered the Gummi Ship. Michael took the wheel and the Gummi Ship took off into the air and left Michael's world and went to the world where the new mall was located.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And that ends my late Christmas story but it's my first new story in 2012. Now because I decided to make a very long chapter one, it will be separate into small segments. So here's who will appear in the story<strong>

**-Tsukune and the girls (Rosario Vampire)**

**-Rem and Machina (FF Type-0)**

**-Noel and Mog (Final Fantasy XIII-2)**

**-Vash (Trigun) (Cameo)**

**-Neku and the players (Foreshadow cameo for a DDD story)**

**That's all and the next chapter is:**

_New Friends, Dragoon, and a Vampire_

**See you next time**


End file.
